


Loyauté me lie

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Poe Dameron, First Order Poe Dameron, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Supreme Leader Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Now Supreme Leader, Poe Dameron has few changes in mind. Most of them involving his beloved Knight.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Loyauté me lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All Hail The King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327496) by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd). 

> For Idril, my partner in crime, who seems to really love this verse. And I admit that I do too. Dark Powerful Couple is the best fucking thing in the world.
> 
> PS: The title is Richard III's motto.

Supreme Leader Poe Dameron stopped to listen to General Hux reporting the workforce of the First Order to the new head of command when he heard the doors of the throne room letting enter someone else. Poe looked at the Master of Ren standing at the end of the room, waiting for the order to join them. The new Leader loved the deference towards him that Kylo made a point to respect. After years having been considered as an inferior, thanks to his lineage, it was thrilling to see all these miserable insects having to bow and show respect to him, too afraid to suffer Kylo Ren’s legendary rage. 

Poe didn’t fear of a mutiny towards him. He could see the idea in Hux’s eyes every time they met. But since Kylo proved to them that he was able to take down by himself their previous chief and the entire Praetorian Guards, the elite of the soldiers, nobody thought anymore about attacking the new Supreme Leader. Poe was under Kylo Ren’s protection, they all knew it. And Poe loved it. 

Poe stood up, his new cloak falling around him and Poe was enough honest to admit he loved the aura of authority it gave him. Hux stopped to talk and Poe saw with satisfaction his side glance to try to keep an eye on Ren, still standing in his back. The Supreme Leader let out a smirk, amused to see this weak rat being afraid of his beloved knight, someone he used to despise. Now, without the protection of Snoke, Hux probably spent his nights and days on alert, wondering if he would be killed at every step he was making. This fear was feeding Poe’s desire for his lover. 

“Get out!” ordered Poe with a stern voice, his eyes never leaving the mask of Ren. 

He barely saw Hux walking outside the room, only spotted him when he crossed path with Kylo and the General involuntary shrank in the shadow of the knight. Poe smiled, amused. But soon, they were alone and Hux was forgotten, by both of them. Poe only cared about the eyes of Kylo on him, even if his face was hidden by this hideous mask.

Kylo stood before his King and Poe smiled softly to him. He felt how difficult it still was for Kylo to relax in this room. He used to walk in this place with fear, anger and pain. Poe would do everything to teach him that this room isn’t anymore a place to suffer. In this room, they will build a new world. In this room, Poe will do nothing else than loving him. This place will always be safe for him. 

The young Knight knelt and bowed and Poe felt his heart burning with love. His beloved Kylo. Eager to please everybody. But Poe was now the only one left for him. Like Kylo was the only family of Poe. They needed nobody else than each other. Poe slowly climbed down the dais, standing before his lover. The young Leader cradled Kylo’s mask in his hands and this emotionless face looked at him. Poe traced the silver lines with his thumbs, wondering what Kylo and Snoke could have found satisfying in this travesty of Vader’s mask. Vader was an ugly old man. Kylo was a beautiful young man, with a face made for love and adoration. Snoke would have shown the face of Kylo Ren to the galaxy and they would have gladly surrender to him. 

Poe’s fingers found the clapses of the mask and he pushed on them, hearing with satisfaction the locks opening. He felt his lover shivering between his hands and slowly, to not hurt him, Poe took off the mask from his beloved’s head. The young Leader couldn't hold back his fond smile when the beautiful face of Kylo appeared finally to his eyes. The young man looked up to him, his dark and deep eyes shining with tears and love. Poe couldn’t believe how this wonderful man was his. And the worst was that Kylo wasn’t able to see how gorgeous he was, how Poe was the lucky one. 

“I know you like this mask.” whispered Poe, one of his thumb caressing Kylo’s cheekbone, the leather against his soft skin making him trembling. “I know how you feel safer with it.” he added, his finger brushing against Kylo’s full lips and they parted, instinctively. “But I don’t want to see you wearing it anymore when you join me in this room.” finished the young Supreme Leader, grabbing roughly Kylo’s chin, his fingers digging into the flesh of his jawline. 

Kylo looked long at him before softly nodding. Poe smiled and he brushed with affection Kylo’s hair from his own forehead. He let fall the mask so his hands would be free. Poe took a step forward, his body pushing against Kylo still knelt at his feet. The young man grabbed Kylo’s hair with his both fists and pulled on. His loved left out a moan before looking up at him, his chin pressing against Poe’s stomach. To feel his lover between his legs, Poe’s cock was awakening and both could feel it. Kylo’s hands hung on Poe’s thighs and the Supreme Leader licked his lips, feeling the big hands of his lover on him burning through his clothes. 

They stayed like that for a long time, both cherishing a quiet moment for themselves. Since Kylo killed Snoke and crowned Poe as their new Leader, both had to work a lot to secure Poe’s position. Soon it will be done and Poe will be able to make of Kylo officially his consort. And he will make a point to ensure that Leia Organa would watch it. 

“Stand up!” ordered Poe and Kylo obeyed, his strong body sliding along Poe’s body, the Supreme Leader biting down his lips to restrain a moan. 

Once his lover was up, Poe took a step back to admire his lover’s new outfit. Finally Kylo wasn’t wrapped anymore in these long black robes, hiding the power of his body. Now, Kylo was wearing a shorter tunic, molding his broad chest, to the pleasure of Poe. And his leather trousers showed his muscled thighs, these deadly thighs that Poe loved to feel wrapped around his waist when he was pounding in him. And Poe’s new favourite piece of clothes, a long black cloak, similar to Poe’s red one. 

Poe walked around his lover, enjoying the sight and he felt Kylo shifting on his feet, still not used, even after all these years, of his lover undressing him from arousal and awe with his eyes. 

“Do you like your new uniform?” asked Poe, his hand caressing Kylo’s shoulders. 

“I do, my King.” whispered Kylo, looking above his shoulder to see Poe. 

“I hope so, my Dark Prince.” purred Poe in Kylo’s ear, his lips brushing against his skin. “I designed it myself.” he added, glueling his chest against Kylo’s back. 

“Thank you, my King.” blushed Kylo, a shy smile appearing on his lips and Poe snuggled his nose against Kylo’s cheek. 

“I’m the one who should thank you.” answered Poe, softly beating Kylo’s jawline and the young man moaned. 

“What for?” frowned Kylo and Poe wanted to chuckle before the innocence of his beloved knight. 

Instead, he wrapped an arm around Kylo’s waist, his other hand fumbling on his trousers until he found the zipper. He felt his lover trembling with desire, his breath hitching in his throat when Poe slowly opened it. The Supreme Leader slid his hand into Kylo’s trousers and whined when he realized that his lover didn’t wear any underwear. Poe closed his hand around Kylo’s huge dick and both gasped with pleasure. Poe put out Kylo’s dick and he went on his tiptoes to be able to look at it above Kylo’s shoulder. He loved the sight of his hand around his lover’s heavy cock. 

“Look at this throne!” whispered Poe and Kylo obeyed. 

Poe began to stroke Kylo’s shaft, slowly, wanting to take his time to bring his lover to his climax, feeding his ears with the sounds of pleasure from Kylo’s hot mouth. 

“You gave me this throne.” continued to purr Poe in Kylo’s ear.

“You deserved it.” swallowed Kylo, his throat knotted with arousal. 

“You almost got killed for this throne.” whispered Poe, feeling the usual fear of losing Kylo filling his heart. “I couldn’t have bear to lose you.” added the Supreme Leader, his voice weakening. 

“I couldn’t have lost.” answered Kylo, looking above his shoulder to Poe. “Your survival depended on it. And I will never let someone threaten you without suffering the consequences.” he added, his voice trembling with a protective rage. 

“My beautiful Dark Prince.” smiled fondly Poe, his eyes wet with tears and he softly kissed Kylo’s cheek, at the corner of his lips. “I promise you to do the same for you.” he added.

“I know.” nodded Kylo with a shy smile before his eyes closed and the young man let out a deep moan when Poe’s hand accelerated around his cock. 

Poe observed with awe the pleasure displaying on his lover’s face. In the silent room, Poe could only hear the moans of Kylo, his own gasps, the sound of his hand stroking Kylo’s shaft. And this smell. This strong scent. All Kylo. He felt Kylo trembling, so close to come and Poe tightened his arm around Kylo’s waist, pushing his body in his. 

“That’s it my beloved Knight.” mumbled Poe in Kylo’s neck. “My Dark Prince.”

Kylo came into his hand with a raw scream and Poe held him through his orgasm, until his lover collapsed in his embrace. Poe buried his nose in Kylo’s sweaty hair, softly kissing his temple. Poe softly lead them towards the throne, Kylo completely boneless against him and the young man whined with exhaustion when Poe softly made him sitting in the throne. Poe took a second to watch his lover sitting like a King on this throne and his stomach buzzed with love and satisfaction. He couldn’t wait to call him his Consort. His lover looked lazily to Poe, still lost in his post-orgasmic dazzle and Poe chuckled before straddling his hips. Kylo put his hands on Poe’s waist and the young Leader loved the feeling of his fingers digging into his flesh. With one hand, Poe took off his own aching cock from his pants and he began to thrust in Kylo’s lap. 

His lover moaned, exposing his throat to Poe and the Supreme Leader bent to lick the sweat along his Adam’s apple. Then, he straightened to look at his lover. Without taking his eyes off Kylo’s, Poe brought his hand soiled with Kylo’s cum to his lips. The former General began to suck on his fingers and he saw Kylo’s eyes darkening. 

“You gave me everything Kylo.” breathed out Poe. “Your body. Your love. And now, the Galaxy.” he added, letting go his last finger with an obscene pop. 

“It’s not enough.” whispered Kylo and Poe chuckled.

“You’re right.” answered the Supreme Leader and Kylo frowned, but looked at his lover’s eyes, feeling hypnotized by the possessiveness in them. 

“Tell me what you want and I will give it to you.” said Kylo, his nose brushing against Poe’s. 

“Your name.” smiled with emotion Poe and Kylo looked up at him, surprised. 

Poe felt the tears at the edge of his eyelids, ready to fall and roll down on his cheeks. He could feel Kylo’s erratic pulse beating under his fingers on Kylo’s neck. 

“It is yours.” finally breathed out Kylo, his eyes shining with tears too and Poe let out a bright grin before he crashed his mouth against Kylo’s for a hungry kiss. 

In this kiss, Poe felt his orgasm hitting him and he cried in his lover’s mouth, breathless when Kylo didn’t let him go. Poe collapsed in the Master of Ren’s arms, the young man wrapping his arms around him and the Supreme Leader cuddled against his lover. They stayed like that for long minutes, Kylo’s thumbs brushing on Poe’s small back and Poe’s nose stroking along Kylo’s neck. 

“I have an engagement present.” whispered Poe, peppering Kylo’s jawline with small kisses and bites. 

“I have none.” answered Kylo and Poe looked up at him, chuckling when he saw his lover’s embarrassment. 

“Yes, you did.” breathed out Poe, his hand cradling Kylo’s check so the young man would look at him and see everything he needed to know in Poe’s eyes. 

Poe let Kylo sounding his eyes until he found what he needed to understand. So the young man softly posed his lips on his, sharing a sweet and chaste kiss and Poe sighed with content. 

The doors opened again and Kylo looked at the other side of the room. Poe felt his lover’s surprise and joy when he saw his comrades, the Knights of Ren finally back at his side. Poe dozed in his lover’s arms, neither embarrassed nor afraid to be seen like this by the Knights. He could trust them with their safety. With Kylo’s safety. 

The Supreme Leader and his Consort were safe now.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd  
Our Tumblr: @knightsofdamnren


End file.
